Mortal Goddess
by FlameofSerenity
Summary: Callie's life changed in a way she never thought it would. The moment she turns seven she starts getting presents from gods. Then the man who was supposed to protect her disappears and things get really strange (Story starts before 2nd Titan war) Please review
1. The Beginning

"But I don't wanna go!" Callie cried, clutching her mother's hand, tears streaming down her face.

Callie's mother looked sad, bending down on one knee to look the young six-year-old in the eye. The older woman brushed stray blonde strands behind the girl's ear. "I know, baby," At a loss of words, she looked desperately up at her husband who was staring dejectedly into the sky. "Howard." Her voice wasn't harsh, but strong enough to get the man's attention.

Howard looked at his wife and picked up on the pleading look in her eyes. Joining her on the ground, he gripped Callie's other hand tight enough to break the small girl's fingers. The girl's large doe hazel eyes stare at him imploringly. "Please don't make me go, daddy." Her voice was quiet. She'd stopped crying, but occasionally sniffled.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but we don't have a choice. If there was any way that we could keep you, there's no question that we would…"Howard's eyes found his wife, asking her continue.

Callie's mother, Carmen, cupped Callie's face in her palm. "And we tried _everything_. You're too important to be left in the human world, you'd constantly be in danger. We're doing this… to protect you." Carmen's voice broke and Howard put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time," A voice said behind Callie. Callie looked back to see Percy Jackson, the teenage boy her teacher, Ms. Misner, had assigned to be her reading partner.

"Percy," Callie's mom said, her voice pleading, "Just a few more minutes, please."

Percy's sea-green eyes were sad, but his expression, for once, was serious. "I'm sorry Mrs. Knightly, but Callie's vulnerable out here. I have to get her inside Camp Half-Blood's borders." Percy reached for Callie's hand, but Howard pulled Callie into his arms.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe, Percy."

Percy hesitated. "I can't-"

Mr. Knightly's gaze was hard. "Promise me."

Percy stuttered. "I- I promise…"

Howard released Callie just enough to hold her face between his hands. Callie noticed grey streaking her father's hair that hadn't been there last week. "I love you, baby girl, never forget that."

Callie put her hands over her father's. "I love you too, daddy." Howard passed his daughter off to his wife who pulled Callie into a bone crushing hug though it only lasted a couple seconds before Callie's mother let go. Wordlessly, Carmen planted a kiss on Callie's forehead and released her. Without the contact, Callie's mother seemed to fold in on herself, clutching her heart and whimpering. Howard enveloped his wife in a hug, barely holding back tears himself.

Percy grabbed Callie's hand and led her past the columns marking the border of her new home: Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through Camp Half-Blood, all Callie could feel was awe. There was so much to look at: a climbing wall leaking lava, an archery range, a sword-fighting arena, but Callie's favorite part of the tour was the cabins. There were twelve of them all shaped in a 'U'. Five made up each side of the U-shape, but the especially pretty cabins were the two at the head. Both were made of marble, the one on the left being darker with thicker columns and having a set of large bronze doors with lightning bolts carvings; while, the one on the right was more feminine and pure white with slimmer columns adorned with vines of flowers. A colorful bird, a peacock Callie thought it was called, was carved into one of the walls. Both cabins looked fairly small, like they didn't see very many visitors. Callie stared at the cabins for an endless time until Percy finally dragged her away.

The next place Percy showed Callie was the stables. In the stalls were large horses with brilliant white wings. Bringing Callie up close to one of them, a sleek black one, Percy petted the horse's neck. "Callie, this is Blackjack. He's a Pegasus. Blackjack meet Callie, she's our new camper," Blackjack regarded Callie curiously for a moment then glanced at Percy. It was a weird thought, but Callie could swear it seemed like the two were having a conversation, though Callie couldn't hear it. After a minute or so, Percy seemed to have convinced the Pegasus of something as Blackjack came up to Callie and nuzzled his head against her, almost knocking the girl over in the process. "Woah, Blackjack, be careful," Percy said worriedly, grabbing Callie's elbow to steady her. But Callie just laughed and petted the Pegasus' snout. Blackjack whinnied appreciatively. "He likes you." Percy commented.

Callie stared at Percy. "Can you talk to him?" She asked innocently. "Like understand what he's saying and all?"

Percy nodded, petting Blackjack's back. "My father, Poseidon, created the horse," Blackjack whinnied angrily. "and the Pegasus…" Percy hastened to add. "so as his son, I have the ability to talk to most sea creatures, as well as Pegasi."

Callie's eyes lit up. "That's so cool! What other abilities do you have?"

Percy smiled. "Well I can manipulate water to my will."

"What does that mean?" Callie asked, confused.

Percy seemed to remember that he was talking to a six-year-old. "It means I can control it, it does what I want it to do. Well, most of the time." That last part was muttered almost inaudibly. Percy flipped his hair slightly, just enough to get it out of his eyes, and Callie saw something she hadn't ever seen before: a white streak. Percy obviously tried to hide it amongst the much darker strands, but it was there, only visible if he flipped it a certain way. Callie wondered what possibly could've cause it, but before she could ask Percy whisked her off to their next stop on the tour. Walking through the grass, Callie was surprised it wasn't snowing here. They do live in New York and it's the middle of December. Callie brushed the thought away as they reached their destination where Callie met Chiron, a centaur whose upper half was human and lower half was a white stallion.

He studied Callie with kind, knowing eyes. Near the centaur was another man, one in a horribly awful yellow Hawaiian shirt. Chiron nudged the table as the man was paying Percy and Callie no mind. The man glanced up at Chiron. "What?" He said crankily, taking a gulp from a can of Diet Coke. His extremely disheveled dark hair hung over his forehead.

Chiron nodded to me. "This is Callie, our newest camper."

The man glanced over, but his eyes went to Percy, overlooking Callie completely. "No, I thought that was Peter Johnson, son of Poseidon or whatever."

Percy's jaw tensed ever-so-slightly, his eyes fighting to give an eye roll, but he didn't. Percy's voice was tight when he spoke. "No, Mr. D, _this_ ," He placed one hand on Callie's shoulder and gestured to her with the other. "is Callie." The man, Mr. D Percy had called him, finally acknowledged Callie with a glance.

He did a double-take and scrutinized her for a moment, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought as if he was confused by what he saw. Then his face flattened to what it had been before: completely and utterly bored. "Nice to meet you, Candice. Hope you like it here more than I do, oh wait, I don't care."

"It's Callie…" Callie corrected him in a small voice. Though Mr. D looked harmless, she had a strange feeling he was more powerful than in messy exterior led her to believe.

Percy led her away from the two men, down the steps of the large blue house Percy had referred to as the "Big House", back over towards the cabins. They stopped at the last cabin on the left. This one, unlike the others, looked most like a normal house than some grand temple. The brown paint was chipped and falling off in several places. It had a homey feel to it, as well as a rugged, worn feel. The plain single door had a staff with snakes over it, which Callie thought was significant in some way.

Percy gestured to the cabin like it was a grand prize people won on the game shows Callie's mom watched. "This is where you'll be staying until your godly parent claims you. This is the Hermes cabin."

Callie stared up at Percy. "Who's Hermes?"

Percy chuckled. "He's the God of messages and thieves."

Callie squirmed. "I don't know if I want to live with thieves."

Percy squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, they'll take good care of you," As Percy led her up the steps, he muttered. "Hope you aren't claustrophobic."

Callie couldn't help but gasp when she saw the inside of the cabin. It had looked a little small from the outside, but that was nothing compared to how tiny the inside looked. Beds were packed tightly together with almost no walking space between them. It wasn't too crowded, Callie assumed it might have something to do with the time of year, but the clutter was endless.

"Connor?" Percy called.

"Yeah?" A voice answered, stumbling into the main room. It was a boy maybe a little older than Percy, but just as tall (thought Callie was bad at judging height as everyone looked like a giant to her) with brown hair and blue eyes that gleamed mischievously. The guy, Connor, caught sight of them and noticed Jamie immediately. "Who's this?"

Percy smiled, nudging Callie a little closer to Connor which made her realize that she had practically been hiding behind Percy the entire time. "This is Callie Knightly, your new cabin mate."

"Oh?" Connor's eyebrow quirked. "Is she a sibling or unclaimed?"

Callie didn't see how she and Connor could be related in any way, but didn't say so. Percy just shook his head sadly. "Unclaimed. Maybe she'll be claimed at campfire tonight. Anyway, I got to go see Annabeth, I just got here and she wanted to tell me something," Percy met Connor's eyes with a hard stare. "Take good care of her Stoll."

Connor waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I will. She's in good hands, Jackson, you worry too much," Then Percy left. Callie watched him go, suddenly feeling lonely and overwhelmed. She was in a strange new place and the only person she knew well enough to trust had just left her alone with a guy who kind of freaked her out. Connor bowed to her as if she were a princess. "Come Miss Callie Knightly, I will show you your bunk," First Connor pointed out the bathrooms then led Callie to an out-of-the-way bunkbed. An orange shirt with "Camp Half-Blood" printed on it lay over a thin blanket on the bottom bunk. "The shirt may be a little big, we don't usually get campers your age, but it should work all the same. I hope you brought a change of clothes and some things from home. If you did, this is your trunk," Connor knelt and pulled out a small rectangular trunk from underneath the bunkbed. "Now you should probably get some rest, I bet it's been a long day. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner." Callie nodded and thanked him as he walked away. Then she pulled the too-large t-shirt over her head, curled up underneath the blanket, and fell asleep.


End file.
